Realize
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: Sesshoumaru has never been pleased with his Tenseiga, yet when ready to give it up, he can't let go. As he continues to watch over Rin, he begins to learn Why. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or any characters involving its plot.

* * *

**Realize**

Splashing her tiny feet in the cool water and giggling at Jaken's useless flattery towards her precious Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin hummed a melody to herself. Sesshoumaru kept a straight face a he quietly sulked over his useless Tenseiga. All he wanted was to throw away the piece of junk, but for some reason he couldn't. He hasn't realized it yet, but as he watched over Rin, he somehow knew.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! The most powerful dog demon of both worlds! You-"

"Master Jaken!" Rin called out to him.

Jaken glared back at Rin for interrupting his glorified moment with Sesshoumaru. "What is it girl?"

"Look! There's fish! Let's catch them so we can make Lord Sesshoumaru dinner!" She suggested.

"Ah. That sounds like a wonderful idea. I shall retrieve the most incredible fish for my Lord!" The toad-like demon vowed.

Sesshoumaru didn't turn around to watch Rin and Jaken play in the water, however he listened to her childish giggles and splash of water.

He continued to sit and stare at his unsheathed sword, studying every aspect of it. Through his eyes, it was a useless secondhand trinket from his father; yet in his heart, it was much more than that, it meant more to him than anything…well, almost anything.

'Lord Sesshoumaru'

His name echoed in his head.

'Lord Sesshoumaru.'

Again, yet it became louder.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru came back down to earth as he realized a tiny voice calling out to him, and looked up.

"Look!" She giggled. "Me and Master Jaken caught enough fish for all of us to have seconds!" She held the fish as they squirmed and jumped, from lack of air, in the pouch she made with her skirt.

The dog demon exhaled through his nostrils and praised her, "Good job Rin."

As the fish were skewered and roasted over a crackling fire, Sesshoumaru set his eyes on Rin. Her knees close against her chest, her left hand and chin resting on her kneecaps while her other hand held the skewered fish over the fire.

Jaken devoured his share and laid on his back with his gut round and full, picking his teeth with a stick, then fell fast asleep.

Rin, distracted by the beauty of the flames reaching the starry sky, was unaware that her fish was on fire and the flames ended up slightly scorching her skin.

"Ah!" She winced and pulled back, releasing her meal.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru quickly reacted and went to tend to her injury.

He examined her tiny hand, it was slightly shaking against his. He lifted her body into his arms and carried her back to the stream.

"Rin, are you okay? Does it hurt?" He asked, concerned for her safety.

"It stings a little, but I'm okay." She responded happily.

Sesshoumaru dipped her hand into the cool water, relieving the pain. He felt her tense shoulders relax.

"Ah…that feels so much better. Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." She caressed the waters, waving her hand back and forth.

Sesshoumaru proceeded with his study on his sword and how it somehow relates to Rin.

Suddenly, he heard a frightened gasp escape her lips and looked up. Her face turned pale, her brown eyes grew wide, and her small body was trembling. He looked over at what she was staring at and noticed wolves.

Wolves…

Sesshoumaru stood up and prepared for battle.

"Rin! Go hide!" He ordered, but she wouldn't budge. It was as if her brain had just shut down.

'Rin…'

The wolves charged, ready to take Rin as their meal.

Sesshoumaru felt a strong, overpowering feeling inside of him and in one swift move, clawed all their heads off. Their lifeless bodies collapsed and detached heads scattered around the forest floor.

He walked over to Rin and crouched in front of her. A drop of the wolves' blood rested against her pure skin.

"L-Lord Sesshou…maru." Rin choked out, still completely terrified of what she had just witnessed.

Sesshoumaru wiped away the blood with his thumb, caressing her cheek.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She cried and grabbed onto him, burying her face into his chest, her tears seeping through his clothes.

The dog demon gently ran his fingers through the child's soft hair, pleased to feel her tears.

There. He knew it. He could never throw away something so precious. His Tenseiga may be a secondhand trinket, but it was never useless. It saved someone he cherished so dearly. It kept him from ever being lonely ever again. It helped him gain a very valuable friendship, one he doesn't intend on losing.

He may not ever show it, but little by little, his expressions shall reveal his true motive, and throwing away something so important is like throwing away his life. It's not possibly worth it.

The Tenseiga ties together the only people who has stayed by his side, and the only person he shall forever protect.

Sesshoumaru bows his head, hiding his pleasant smile in the crying child's hair, unable to show the world his reasons why.


End file.
